official_inanimate_objectsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pilot
The Pilot is the first episode of Inanimate Objects. It was released on June 14, 2018. Plot Cold open The episode started out at the airport, then shows Ball and Cuppy sitting next to each other then Ball asks Cuppy is she is excited to have the chance to win a prize at this competition, to which Cuppy says "I think it will be cool.", then Ball asks what Blue Rectangle thinks to which Blue Rectangle doesn't respond, but A says she agrees and things that they have a similarity. The cuts to Game Bot and Racket, to which Racket asks Game Bot who he thinks also will be in the competition, where Game Bot says he thinks possibly Wallet and Starry, to where he points to them, then Racket suggest they go ask them, where they do and Racket asks them is they also are competitors, where Game Bot criticizes her for asking a so weird question, and Wallet tells them that they are, but he also asks why they ask, where Game Bot says they also are competitors, where Racket tells him she already said that, then Starry says it will be a pleasure to compete with them, and Racket says it will be a pleasure to compete with them too. Then pans over to Present, who is just standing around, then Coffee comes over and asks her if she also was put in that scene because there was no other way to introduce her, which Present refuses, then Coffee clarifies she probably doesn't have the power to break the fourth wall, which Present then is confused and questions him. Then shows Treeye who is lying against Tower, where Tower asks Treeye to get off of her where then Tower shoves Treeye and yells at her to get off of her, then Treeye falls over and face plants, then Treeye gets up and yells at Tower, then the Speaker cuts her off by announcing that the plane to go to Competition Island is now board-able, then cuts to Racket and Game Bot, where Racket says its time to go on the plane, where Game Bot accepts, then a later time card appears. Then shows them in there plane seats, and then shows Missile, then a fly comes over, Missile notices it and says "Oh, hey there little guy.", then the fly moves out of screen then comes back holding a anvil, which then Missile questions how the fly is holding that, then cuts to A, where outside her window shows Missile falling, then he starts his flame which stops him from falling, where Missile yells "Safe!" to his dismay he then is hit by another ongoing plane, Then A tells everyone that she thinks the plane is now pilot-less, then Coffee comes over and tells her that this episode is "The Pilot", then A pushes Coffee away, then Ball questions A on what she said, then she explains the pilot fell out and got hit by another plane, then Ball yells "What!?" then the plane stops and crashes. Then its cut off by the intro playing. Vince's Introduction Then cuts to Racket who is passed out then she wakes up, then questions what happened, then A says she doesn't know but Game Bot died, where Game Bot is shown on the ground with his screen cracked open. Racket runs over and is sad about Game Bot's death, then Coffee runs over with a bucket of water thinking that will revive Game Bot, the pours water on Game Bot, making Game Bot malfunction and crash, ultimately killing him. Where Racket then is disappointed, then Coffee says there will be a solution to this real soon, then to Coffee's glee, Ball says he found something. Cuppy then asks what is is where Ball says its a black box in the sand, where then TV pops out of the sand, and changed the channel to where Vince appears, then Vince announces this is the challenge, where Tower asks if he caused this where Vince says he did, where Tower is highly concerned. Then Treeye questions Vince, where he explains the challenge, then he announces the challenge beginning, then TV turns off. Challenge The challenge starts and Tower announces she is making the teams, but then Treeye questions her on why, then Tower explains that she is the tallest and biggest contestant so she has the right to, Treeye accepts and walks away. Tower then makes the teams, everyone accepts, then they get working on the challenge. Treeye says she is the captain of her team and she was about to say what her team was going to do until Wallet interrupted her and questioned why she is the captain, where Treeye explains its Tower's logic, when Wallet then complains he should be the captain since he is the only male on the team, where Ball argues saying he is a male also, where Wallet says "Shut up, Ball!". Then Tower suggest while the other team is busy, they should start building there boat, then A asks how they will build the boat, then Coffee asks why would they build when there is a boat over there, then he points to a already made boat, Racket applauds Coffee's finding and Tower says "What a coincidence.", where Coffee says that was a good way to speed up the episode, breaking the fourth wall one more, then A complains saying "No one still understands you Coffee!", and when no one notices, Wallet steals there boat, then A complains that Wallet can't do that when Coffee explains he can and it says so in a book, Coffee then pulls out a book saying "You can steal boats." then A once again questions Coffee on how he can do that. Then Wallet flies back to his team with the boat saying since he has the boat he is the team captain, Treeye still refuses, then Wallet ignores her and tells everyone on there team to get in the boat, everyone on there team does, then Present suggest they use a motor to push the boat, then Treeye suggests to use oars. then Wallet suggests someone to push the boat, Treeye suggests that Wallet and Starry push it, Wallet questions her on why, Treeye then explains since they have only arms, it will be easier for them to push it, Wallet accepts and starts pushing the boat, then A yells that they need to get a boat to her team, then Ball asks Cuppy how long she thinks it will be until they get to the island, then Cuppy says it shouldn't be long, then a time lapse starts showing the days past. Then it shows Vince and Rectangle standing at a beach with Vince angry, Vince groans then complains that its been days and they still aren't at the island, Rectangle suggest that they might have died, then Vince refuses because if they did, they would have revived, then Rectangle sees the boats then yells "Land ho!", then the boats make it to shore, Treeye then says "Finally, we made it!", Vince then once again complains asking why they took so long and says "don't you see the people who have been waiting for you!?" then points to the Recommended Characters, then he once again complains and asks if they listened to the last rule where it was that motors are hidden on the island, then A yells "What!?" then Vince says the first one to pass the finish line wins, then looks over to the finish line. Treeye then jumps out of the boat and runs to the finish, then Racket complains they don't have enough time to beat Treeye, where Coffee yells "Quick!" and throws Game Bot, where Racket yells "Game Bot!", then shows Treeye about to pass the finish line, but is then hit by Game Bot, and falls onto the sand, once again face planting into the sand, and Game Bot passes the finish line, then Vince was about to announce the winner then realizes he doesn't know the team names, so he goes over and asks the winning team the team names, where A responds with "Team II, and there Team I", then Vince goes back next to Rectangle announcing that Team II wins, then Tower yells "We did it!", and Vince continues on saying and Team I lost, where Wallet yells "What!?", then Treeye complains and says its all Wallets fault, where Wallet complains back and says he got the boat, and Treeye was late to the finish so its her fault. Then the voting screen shows saying when voting ends, then the credits roll. Stinger Shows Vince standing around at night, when TV appears out of nowhere, then Vince says, "Oh, there you are TV.". Credits * Animation- Vince Doyen, CornyTheCorn332, Jacob Fairclough, TreeAnimations * Writing- Vince Doyen Voicing * Vince Doyen- Cuppy, Present, Starry, Treeye, Vince, Speaker, Missile * AleXendre Puač- A * 100dcx- Ball * Brisk Shield- Coffee * Jacob Fairclough- Game Bot * Theresa D.- Racket * Animation Globe- Tower * Elilenk EdwardMMOs- Wallet * BranDexterXtreme- Rectangle * That Other Kleptomaniac Twin- TV Soundtrack Deaths * Game Bot malfunctioned and was killed by both the plane crash and the bucket of water poured on him. Transcript Click here to see the episode transcript Goofs/Errors * For several times, there were exporting errors from PowerPoint. * At several times, Racket's voice would start out really loud. * The intro was less quality and lower audio than the rest of the episode. ** This is because a different program was used to record the intro. * For two parts, the arm for the Game Bot and A were very low quality. * Coffee's voice was low enthusiastic for parts needing enthusiasm. Gallery Inanimate Objects Episode 1 Screenshot 1.png Inanimate Objects Episode 1 Screenshot 2.png|A background-less screenshot Inanimate Objects Episode 1 Screenshot 3.png|Another background-less screenshot RC's Episode 1.png|The Recommended Characters Episode 1 Thumbnail.png|The old thumbnail. Episode 1.png|The new thumbnail. Trivia * This episode is the first episode of Inanimate Objects. * This is the first episode where their are multiple animators. * In this episode, TV had no lines. * The glitching sounds from Game Bot at 3:05 was a sound that came from Inanimate Insanity II Episode 8 Category:Episode Category:2018 Episode Category:Pages with broken file links